


My Eros, My Love

by starmelee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, eros and psyche au, i only replaced a few characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmelee/pseuds/starmelee
Summary: Viktor was blessed with incredible beauty.Chris was angry.Yuri simply fell in love.An Eros and Psyche piece for Viktuuri, as requested by my lovely best friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I started this I had no clue what I was doing. There are some regular Greek people in there, like Persephone, but that's just because I didn't know who to replace people with. So, despite that partial disaster, I hope you all enjoy my first Viktuuri fic!
> 
> P.S.  
> Liv, you're a loser.

In a world of mystery, in a world of opportunity, there was always so much to experience and live for. Some people’s reasons tended to be far more shallow than others, as such is human nature. Shining objects and attractive faces seemed to take over the thoughtful whispers and precise discoveries that the world was destined for. It was sad, really. Especially to one particular mortal who happened to go by the name of Viktor.

Viktor was known for his outstanding personality, but more so for his intense beauty. Men and women alike always seemed to enjoy his presence, and he could easily brighten up a room by simply entering it. Many people spoke of a godly intervention that, perhaps, blessed him with his immense allure. A fascinating appearance that rivaled even Chris, god of love and beauty... Viktor didn’t care much for it. In fact, with so many admirers, it seemed impossible to truly converse with anyone. It seemed impossible to connect with people.

However, the god Chris refused to be faced with such comparisons. He detested any mortal, or god, who was said to be more beautiful than he. How DARE someone hold authority over him in his own domain of power! And so, he turned to his son.

Yuuri had always listened to his father. Or, he didn’t often disobey him, at least. He had no reason to doubt his judgement, though it could sometimes be harsh. It wasn’t his place to go against his wishes. So, when he specifically requested that Yuuri seek out a man and make him fall in love with the nearest beast, he was all for it. That was, until he saw the man he was supposed to be the ruin of. A man who he was instantly taken with, and whom he had taken pity on. Especially after he watched how Viktor smoothly interacted with people, especially children. He was kind, courteous, respectful. Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to carry out his father's wishes.

He later discovered that his father ended up cursing the man by himself. Viktor would never be able to find human love, which seemed incredibly wrong to Yuuri, but he wasn’t to question the choice in punishment. This was something Chris had established with his child as soon as 'the traitor' told him of his inability to cause the mortal harm. Yuuri had once wondered just how selfish and vain his father could be, and this was probably one of the most prominent answers he’d seen yet.

On Viktor’s side of things, he was kind of ticked. Of course, he’d been informed of this curse, and noted the distinct difference in the manner people spoke to him, as well as how he saw them. It was like someone flipped a switch and now any person he looked at was simply unimportant, and he felt hopeless. The love he’d been so desperately craving, the kind of real feeling that he wanted, had no chance to ever come into his life.

But that was bullshit! He wouldn’t go down this road without as much resistance as he could possibly provide. He refused to let this stop him. If anything, it drove him to the ends of the Earth, at which he found an oracle. An oracle, of course, that would provide him with the answers and direction he needed in order to make it through this situation himself. Well, he desperately hoped that this would solve his problems. If it didn’t… Viktor didn’t know what he’d do, to be completely honest.

His family ached to see him married, as they were powerful and desired to see him with someone just so. Their desperation lead to the tracking of an oracle, if only to ease their hearts. It was during this encounter with the strange, yet entirely mystical person, that Viktor learned of his fate. It destroyed his family to hear that he was to marry a faceless beast, of whom he needed to sit and wait for at the base of a hill. From there, he hadn’t listened. His devastation was great.

He sat at the hill until dark, on the evening of a less than pleasant chill. However, a warm breeze passed over him, tousling his newly shortened hair. Yes, he had cut it to greet this new turn of fate, in hopes that he would find something new to match. The warm breeze was odd, and as he was slowly lifted into the air, he realized that it was in fact, a deity, who carried him to a lovely field of flowers. The breeze only seemed to enhance the beauty of the area, as the sweet scent of jasmine and rose flooded through his senses. The peace was enough to allow him rest, and he laid on the ground to fall asleep.

When he awoke, a mansion had appeared before him, more grand than any building he’d ever seen in his life. Pillars of marble supported a balcony that rested above the main entrance of dark, yet polished wood. Small steps led to the doorway, of which Viktor noted had golden door handles. Windows of stained glass added splashes of controlled color to the incredible structure, and it took his breath away. Stepping inside, his awe only grew at the incredible layout before him. Once again, pillars of marble connected with a beautiful floor, some of which was lavish carpeting. Smells of flowers and cinnamon lingered in the air, making Viktor’s mouth water with a tantalizing desire to eat something sweet. 

He was only a few moments into looking through the large area when he heard a soft voice in his ear, “Bathe, love, and then we shall feast in your honor. I know that you are weary, and this is strange, but I want you to be safe.” 

A quick glance around told him that no one was there, but he knew that there was no ill intent surrounding the area. Ill intent was something Viktor knew well, as many people never loved him, but they still desired him. If it weren’t for his status warranting at least one guard with him at all times, then he may have been in trouble many times. Despite his feeling of nervousness, he went to the bathroom he’d seen previously and discovered the tub to be full, all kinds of exotic lotions and oils displayed on a shelf just above it. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad, after all. 

Viktor’s lovely bathing experience ended with him dressing in lavish robes that had been left for him. They were dark blue in color, but the fabric was so light and soft he questioned if they were real. Intricate beading and stitching also lined the neckline and belt of the robes, making out lovely patterns of all kinds. He hadn’t been given another pair of sandals, but the floor was (surprisingly) warm enough to tread on without the ones he’d arrived in. 

Once again, he heard a soft whisper in his ear, the same warm breeze billowing around him. “Thank you, for having faith in me. I saw that you held misery in your heart, and I wanted you to know that it is not your own fault that a mortal could not be your wedded one. Please, come and dine.” 

The breeze disappeared quickly, the warm sensation going with it, but Viktor didn’t mind. In fact, he felt some level of comfort knowing that he wasn’t alone, and that whoever this person was wasn’t a complete asshole. In some way, not being able to see this person brought up a feeling of interest, but Viktor was sure to quell it. 

Upon entering the dining room, Viktor was still blown away by its beauty. An arched entryway opened up to a large area in which a table sat, surrounded by chairs and covered in food. The food varied in type, and seemed to be from all around the world. One end of the table had a placement set up, and a glass of sweet wine sat in wait. The chair pulled out, and Viktor felt that comforting wind glide over him again. 

“Please, seat yourself. You may call me Yuuri, and I am your husband, I suppose. You may stay for as long as you like, dine as your please, and make friends with the consorts and denizens of this home. I will not keep you here, and you may come and go as you please, but you must never look at me. This is my one rule. Very few doors are closed to you, but you must never see me unless I allow.” 

Viktor took the offered seat as the being spoke, nodding his understanding at the condition of his presence here. “Of course. Thank you, Yuuri, for your kindness and hospitality. I don’t think anyone has shown me so much genuine care in a long time.” He considered it genuine because this person hadn’t asked anything of him that couldn’t be done. He had hope for his future there, with Yuri. 

That night they talked by the fire until the air seemed to grow thin.

*********

Yuuri basked in the bliss that Viktor gave him. Their nights together were heavenly, and their days together even more. They spoke, laughed, enjoyed and experienced. Everything seemed new and exciting now, for the both of them. Even though Yuuri never revealed himself to Viktor, he took great comfort and graciousness in the fact that his lover never seemed to care.

Though, he had a pressing feeling that Viktor wanted something, and he wasn’t going to like it. That something manifested in visitation from his family, mainly his two brothers, Yurio and JJ, as he was affectionately nicknamed. 

A sense of potential despair flooded Yuuri, and he knew that bad fortune would settle itself upon them if this meeting were to occur. However, Viktor was so excited, and tears flooded his eyes at Yuuri’s initial rejection… he couldn’t let the idea sit in his husband’s mind, nor could he let the rejection make him upset. The only reason Yuuri allowed it was because he had faith in his husband, and believed that he would keep their love in his mind. 

*********

Viktor found himself conflicted. Tearful reunions turned into discussions of hatred and doubt between himself and his brothers. It was saddening that they seemed to distrust Yuuri, but Viktor soon found himself torn up in anxieties and stresses. What if they were right? What if the invisibility was a disguise, a way to hide the nasty intentions set out for Viktor? What if the love they shared was a gold-bathed lie, meant to keep him from seeing the warning signs?

Murder was one of the things proposed, and Viktor found himself with a candle and a knife in hand, just later that evening.

As he walked the long halls of his beautiful home, he found himself struggling to know if he should truly go through with this. However, the voices of his brothers’ claims kept him from being deterred by fear and doubts. 

As he stepped up the where his lover slept, he opened the door silently, edging his way to where the bed rested against the soft carpeting. However, it was no monster he found resting peacefully between the covers. Rather, it was a beautiful god, THE Eros himself. Viktor couldn’t rip his gaze away from the soft lips, the elegantly dark hair, nor the wings that looked as soft as clouds and cotton. What seemed to catch his eye the most, however, was the strikingly gorgeous face of his lover. Before he knew it, his candle was dripping wax onto the shoulder below, waking up his husband. 

The man he betrayed.

The man who left at the first sight of Viktor’s stricken face, with grief written all over it.

*********

Viktor found himself searching the countryside on horseback the next morning, a satchel of food and water keeping him going throughout the day. At some point, he simply decided that looking wasn’t going to provide him with answers, and so, he sought out Chris. 

To say that the god wasn’t angry at Viktor’s presence was a complete lie, and he didn’t know whether to be happy the god seemed to care so much, or distressed at the situation. He was lucky he hadn’t been subdued and killed on sight, let alone given an audience. Though, what the audience gave him was a series of impossible things to do, the first being to sort a large satchel of seeds by nightfall. 

After two hours of work, Viktor knew this was the most impossible thing anyone had ever been asked to do. He had an hour until nightfall, and no hope of finishing this trying task alone. No god or goddess would hear him, refusing to face the wrath of Chris, which was something he understood. However, the animals of the land had no trouble taking pity on him, enough so to lend him a hand. 

The second task, given to him with even more spite, was to get golden fleece from a flock of a cyclops's sheep. Viktor found himself tempted to simply throw himself off the cliffs to avoid this torment, but something prevented him. If it weren’t for the guidance of a certain voice in his head, he knew he would have never managed the task, let alone keep himself from making mistakes like that one. Unfortunately, the ever vindictive god also knew this.

He was then told to get water from river Styx, as well as some of Persephone’s beauty, for some strange reason. He did as he was asked, but curiosity got the best of him. Was it truly pure beauty in the box he’d been holding? He needed to know. 

One look and, well, he suddenly grew exhausted. He didn’t remember seeing anything as darkness clouded his vision. 

*********

Yuuri gazed upon his lover who had worked so hard as he fell into a sleep. Gently, he caught Viktor before he could hit the ground. “You’ve really worked hard, haven’t you?” Lifting him up, he returned to the surface world. 

He woke up his lover with a flick of his fingers combined with magic. As the sleep spell returned to the box from which it came, Viktor blinked his eyes open wearily. The sight of his lover made his eyes fill with a mixture of joy and sorrow, of which Yuuri halted with a smile. 

“Hello, Viktor. I’m sorry for the trials and tribulations my father has forced you to endure. We have both experienced pain, but I am happy to say that this has made my love for you stronger. Take the items to my father, and I will ensure your safety from his wrath from here on.”

The words brought clear relief to Viktor’s face, and they parted from each other with a kiss. 

Yuuri appeared before their ruler, Phichit. As the king of gods, he could be fierce, but knew kindness as well. It was with a touch of a smile that he granted not only the official union of Yuuri and Viktor, but also Viktor’s immortality with ambrosia offered from his very hands. Phichit had always been kind. 

Days passed gloriously in their household from then, distrust and deceit long behind them. Love flourished, and now that they could truly be together, physically and spiritually, the happiness of their days never ended. Chris no longer interfered, and Viktor’s family knew to not prompt negativity again. 

“Thank you, Yuuri, for being everything I’ve ever wanted in this life, and in every other life I have ever existed in.”

“No, thank you. You’re everything I could have ever wanted, and you are everything that this world needs. I love you, Viktor.”

Life, was bright and hopeful once again.


End file.
